Dark Thoughts in a Hart of Light
by xXxmRs.RiKu
Summary: Sora has a horrible life. His mom is cold and uncaring, he's followed around by an annoying girl called Kairi who wants to get in his pants and, to top it all of, he has a crush on his best friend! RIKU/SORA, SEVERE KAIRI-BASHING, YAOI.
1. Sora's Dream

**Hana: K, this a new story by me! I hope it's really good!**

**Riku: Your fics are always good! They have lots of me and Sora in them -kisses Sora-**

**Sora: Meep!**

**Hana: Aww! You guys are so cute! So anyway, yeah, this has sora/riku in it - I hope you Sora/Riku fans liek it! It's also kinda dark with lots of lemony bits, so if you hate yaoi don't read it please! I don't want stupid flames! Take the F off flamers and what do you get? LAMERS. you don't want to be a LAMER, do you???? Also, it will probably have a lot of Kairi bashing in it.**

**Riku: -beats Kairi up with a baseball bat-**

**Kairi: -dies-**

**Hana: Yeah, like that! So um, if you like Kairi don't read this fic. Go kill yourself instead! -gives you a razorblade-**

**Kairi Fans: -kill themselves-**

**Axel: -burns their corpes-**

**Hana: Anyway, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but if I did a lot more of this would be going on!**

**Sora and Riku: -make out passively-**

**Hana: It's a shame, isn't it D:**

**Axel: -burns Kairi's corpse more until it explodes-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Dark Thoughts in a Hart of Light  
Chapter 1  
****Sora's Dream**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_"Riku... I... I love you!" gasped Sora. His heart beat 100 times quicker in his chest. He had been waiting to tell Riku he loved him for ages. What if he said no?_

_But Riku was far from it, instead he cupped Sora's chin in his hands and looked down into his eyes and moved his lips close to his ears. "i love you too, Sora" whispered Riku. Sora gasped as Riku took advantage of it and used the moment to give him a kiss, arms sweeping around his back so he didn't fall over as Sora had been turned almost boneless. His face flushed and his knees shook as he fell into the kiss until they were kissing passively with tongues, aqua eyes meeting sky blue as Rikus hands slipped under Sora's shirt and fiddled with his belt muttering "Are you ready for this? Are you? Sora? Sora?" And then their bodies were grinding together, hips clashing against hips creating unbearable heat as Riku moved around inside Sora moaning his name louder and louder and louder making Sora go crazy with desire "Sora! Sora!"_

"SORA!"

Sora woke up quickly and turned to look at his mother, Mitsuko Hikari.

Her hands were on her hips and she looked really pissed off and Sora knew she had probably been shouting at him to wake up for ages already but when Sora had a dream about Riku he just never wanted to wake up they were so good! "Sora, I've told you 100 times before! Get up and get dressed you lazy ass!" she shouted, pointing to his clothes that were scattered on his floor. "You lazy bastard." Sora stuck his middle finger up at Mitsuko as she left the room and her back was turned because she'd ruined a really good dream about Riku and she was also an asshole.

She was really pretty and only about 25 (she'd had Sora when she was really young like 14) and her boyfriend hadn't been ready to have a kid so he ran away. Mitsuko had to drop out of school to take care of Sora and now she dealt drugs and went out with lots of guys for money. She was always in a really bad mood with Sora and she couldn't wait to get him out of the house in the morning so she could go off with like 5 new guys. Sora hated all her boyfriends - the last one beat him up and left bruises on his arms and faces.

Muttering about how sucky his life was, Sora pulled on his black Good Charlotte T-Shirt top with blood-red writing and his black baggy trousers with lots of chains and belts of skulls on them and spiderwebs, put on lots of foundation and black eyeliner that looked like he'd been crying and his silver crown necklace Riku had given him on his tenth birthday. It was his most treasured possesion - he had nothing else to love in his shitty house and his shitty life.

Apart from his mother, Sora also hated a girl called Kairi. He only kept her around because Riku seemed to lick her and he didn't want to upset Riku but he really didn't like her. She was a slut and was always trying to get into Sora's pants and kept kissing his cheek and he couldn't hit her because she was a girl!

"I fucking hate my life" growled Sora angrily as he stormed out of the house, knowing that Riku could never like him and his mother didn't care about him and her boyfriends hit him and Kairi was trying to make his life miserable. "I won't let that bitch ruin my life" growled Sora, just as he ran into... That bitch!

"Hi Sora!" giggled Kairi, latching onto his arm like a leech. Sora threw her off and she jumped back up, adjusted her miniskirt so it covered her butt again (but it barely did anyway, you could totally see her undies when she bent over. It was really sickening) and linked arms with Sora. "Let's walk to school together!"

"Let's not" growled Soar, shaking her off and running away.

god he hated her so much!!!!

"**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**pleasee review! i tryed really hard on it! there will be more chappies soon, kk?**


	2. Selphie, Tidus and Wakka

**Hana: Alright then, time for the next chappie! I'm sure your all dying for it!**

**Sora: Yeah! The yaoi will be coming soon -giggles- And Hana does not own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Hana: Thanks, Sora! Here's a cookie -gives Sora a cookie-**

**Riku: You just gave Sora sugar?**

**Hana: Yeah, so?**

**Riku: You gave SORA sugar?**

**Hana: Have I done something wrong?**

**Riku: Oh no. He'll only be hyper for about a WEEK now.**

**Hana: It couldn't be THAT ba-**

**Sora: DON'T YOU WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE MEEEEEEEEE!!!**

**Riku: Yes. It really could.**

**Hana: Sorry Riku D:**

**Riku: I hate you.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

**Dark Thoughts in a Hart of Light  
Chapter 2  
Selphie, Tidus and Wakka  
**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Because of his meeting with Kairi on the way to school, Sora was in a really bad mood when he actually got to Destiny High. He wasn't just in a really bad mood. He was pissed off. Seeing Riku and Kairi stood by the sakura tree in the corner of the school field didn't help either. They were both laughing and talking and Sora felt a pang in his chest.

Maybe Riku was replacing him with Kairi? Maybe Riku actually liked Kairi?

God, that would suck.

Sora had been sorta avoiding Riku lately because it was really arkward how he blushed whenever their arms brushed or Riku complemented him on his hair or whatever and didn't want to make his feelings totally obvious to his friend. He knew Riku didn't like him in that way (especially not how he always hung around with Kairi) and if he found out Sora liked him it would get even worse. They might even have to stop being friends, and that would kill Sora.

But just because Sora had been hanging out with Selphie, Tidus and Wakka more didn't mean Riku could replace him with Kairi!

The boy stomped across the field to Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, who were talking about blitzball or something. Sora crossed his arms and leant against a wall, watching as the others talked for a while before noting that Sora wasn't talking back.

"Sora what's wrong?" said Selphie.

Selphie was kind of like a mother to Sora, she was better than the one he had already anyway, and her bright green eyes lined with black eyeliner seemed to stare deeply into his soul. It was creepy. Selphie was usually a really hyper sugar high girl even though she wore dark gothic clothes all the time (like today she was wearing a black miniskirt with red lace and a black tank top with a black hoodie covered in pink skulls over it. She only wore clothes like that so people wouldn't think she was like Kairi or Aerith or one of those bitchy cheerleader girls) but sometimes she could get really odd. Like now. "Sora, please tell me. I promise I won't laugh. Is it about Kairi?"

"Um... Yea. Is it really that obvious?" asked Sora, turning to glare at Kairi as she started to put on some brite pink lipstick. She was still talking to Riku and flicking her hair a lot too. If she kept it up she was going to blind the boy.

"Yea, brudda. You keep glaring at her, mon," Wakka said.

"I know she can be a bit nasty sometimes. Like yesterday when she tripped up my sister Namine in the corridor," said Tidus also glaring at the girl. She had only tripped up Namine in the corridor because she was really quiet and not good at defence and she wore black all the time like Selphie and was sorta gothic and didn't wear pink or shit like that. Namine was cool even though she was really shy and quiet and mostly she was drawing in her black sketchbook. "But still she's not THAT bad. Why do you hate her so much?"

Sora blushed as he looked at Riku and then at all the others. "Well can you keep a secret?" asked Sora quietly, leaning in. Selphie nodded and did the brownie salute and Wakka and Tidus nodded there heads so Sora leant in and whsipered quielty "Well... I'm in love with Riku. But don't tell ANYONE, okay?"

Selphie squealed and threw Sora into a bone-crushing hug that knocked the wind out of him. Sora nearly fell over! Selphie pulled herself off him and then grinned with her black lip-stick grin. "Oh! I knew it! I knew you loved him, Sora! You're always staring at him and stuff! God it would be so cute if you 2 went out! Hmn" Selphie thought. "I know! Why don't you write Riku a song? He won't be able to resist!"

"A song?" Sora asked. "That's SO stupid that... that... It might just work..."

Selphie giggled and linked her arms with Sora as the bell went, walking into school with him. "See what would you do without me?"

"I love you Selphie," Sora said with a smile (he meant as a friend though).

"I love you too!" giggled Selphie, giving him another hug in the corridor.

It was at that moment Riku walked past and he shot a very nasty look at Selphie. Kairi turned to him to ask him what was wrong but Riku had pulled free of her clutches and was running down the corridor.

Sora might have been wrong but did Riku look.. .Upset?

"**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**yay! haha, Selphie/Sora is actually quite cute xD I love Selphie. But that's not the pairing of this fic! XD There will be more yaoi soon, I promise! Please don't hurt me XD Please review!**


	3. Three Little Words

**Hana: Oh my gawsh, I'm SOOOOOO sorry I took so long 2 update, I've just been really busy-**

**Riku: She means she's just being procrastinating.**

**Hana: -- -throws brick at Riku-**

**Riku: x.X**

**Hana: ANYWAY, I have been really busy – school and all. But now it's the holidays I can have lots more time to write! YAYYY!**

**Sora: Hey, what happened to Riku?**

**Hana: Nothing –whistles innocently-**

**& **

**Dark Thoughts in a Hart of Light  
****Chapter 3  
Three Little Words**

&

Sora was so busy worrying about Riku he couldn't concrete for the rest of the day. In all his lessons he tried to catch the boy's beautiful aqua eyes. But Riku just ignored him and talked with Kairi. It killed Sora inside, and although he tried to hide it he obviously wasn't doing a very good job.

The teachers noticed Sora wasn't doing any work and chewed him out for it, and they already hated Sora because he wore make-up and it was 'against the school rules' (even though Kairi wore a whole vat of it every day).

Now he was in Algae bra with prof. Xemnas and he hated Sora most out of all his teachers; stupid dick.

"SORA!" the prof said angrily, his eye narrowed.

"What, sir?" asked Sora, trying to sound polite.

"You haven't done any of those Algebra questions! I've been watching you and for the whole half hour you've just been sat there blankly staring at RIKU!"

Sora had been prepared to argue back for anything the teacher said, but he had not been expecting this. He just sat in his chair dumbly like a little kid caught stealing cookies before dinnertime, eyes wide and his face turning bright red like a cherry. He could hear all the kids laughing, and some random cries "Sora's gay?!" and "fag!" and "no way!". Then Sora felt something hit the back of his head, he turned around to see it was a piece of paper. He wondered who it was from…

It was from Riku! Riku's handwriting, at any rate, and it was very unlikely there were two people in one class with elegant, scrawling script; no, it was definitely from Riku.

Sora unfolded the nut with hesitancy. His fingers were shaking as his eyes scanned over it's contents and then, once they hit the bottom, they filled with tears even tho he'd promised himself he'd never cry – it was something babies did and he wasn't a baby. But the words stung and cut right into his soul, burning with passion; just holding that hateful note seemed to burn his fingers like smouldering embers so he dropped it to the floor, heart torn in two.

The note said; Sora what the fuck are you thinking? I am not gay I hate fucking fags! Don't even cum near me again!!

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" asked Xemnas angrily, arms crossing slowly across his chest. "Are you going to concentrate and do your work know?"

Anger blazed through Sora like an inferno, a wild forest fire completely incinerating any rational thought as he stood up so quickly his chair fell to the floor with a THUMP! All eyes were on him now, even Riku was surveying him with bitter disinterest, and Sora wanted to hurt him so much… At least, that was what he told himself.

It was easier that way.

"ALRIGHT THEN, YES, I WAS STARING AT RIKU BECAUSE I **AM** GAY OKAY AND I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM!!" Sora cried dramatically, throwing his arms away. "ARE YOU ALL HAOPPY NOW?!"

There was a long silence, Sora's heart pounding against his rib cage painfully, Riku's eyes widened and seemed to fill with tears as he went "Soda…"

But people had begun to laugh and shout and point and Sora couldn't hear Riku, and within seconds he had run away, trying not to fry.

Sora ran and ran and ran, shoes pounding against the floor until he was right out of the school, the stupid shitty place full of preps and posers and all those useless bastards who just wanted to make fun of him because he loved Riku… Yes, that was right, he loved Riku, he still loved him even tho he had been such an arrogant dick.

"I LOVE RIKU!" Sora cried while he was mid-way across the field, and it felt so good to just shout what he had been holding within himself for so long. It felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders by an angel or some other divine creature, and he could breath again; he had admitted his biggest sin. "I LOVE RIKU! I'm… I'm fucking in love with my fucking best friend… And he hates me now…"

Sobbing brokenly, he was now free to let the tears fall like raindrops as he staggered towards the beach, towards the island he and riku used to play on all t he time.

Finally he made his way to the secret place and crumpled down in a heap of bone and heads, grazing his knee as he did so. Angrily, he took a rock and began to hack at the walls, the picture he and Kairy had drawn all those years ago – when Kairi had been his friend, when they had all been friends.

He cut Kairi's face off angrily, hoping to erase the bitch from his mind as he curled up in broken huddle like a doll – a tool, one well-played, worn, rusted and thrown away. It was all her fault – if Riku wasn't in love with Kairi then he could be with Sora and everything would be wonderful…

"Riku…" Sora whispered, his thick curtains of lashes falling against his cold skin, skinny arms winding around his middle for support and warmth.

Nobody wanted him…

Sora wasn't sure how long he slept, but he was woken by a pain in his back (probably from lying on the floor, although he couldn't remember exactly why he was in the secret place) and a voice like an angel's – a feather brushing against his subconscious, pulling him back into reality.

Reality was fucking painful.

Sora's eyes cracked open to see Riku stood before him, the beautiful apparition with luxuriant silver hair and large aquamarine orbs; he was so pretty it hurt, and suddenly Sora remembered why he had run away from school and how he had ended up here.

It was all Riku's fault…

Anxious, Sora tried to back away, wrapping his arms around his legs for protection, eyes wide and frightful; nothing could hurt him unlike Riku, he was his weakness and it was sickening. Sora felt sick, bile rising in the back of his throat as he studied the godlike teenager before him.

Riku… The only person who could hurt him, whos words could make or break him, who could send him soaring up to heaven or down to hell… It was all his choice, really.

"Please…" Sora whispered, although he didn't know what he was pleading for… Pleading that he wouldn't hurt him, perhaps? Pleading that he'd leave him alone? Pleading that he'd unsay all he'd just said? Probably.

"Oh Sora. What the hell am I going to do with you?" Riku asked, sighing, and Sora noticed his eyes were watering. "I… I was so worried about you, you moron."

While being called a 'moron' was not very flattering, the words did bring an unwanted blush to Sora's cheeks because… Did this mean Riku was sorry? Did he…? Was he confessing to…?

"I love you, Sora."

**Hana: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Riku: We all knew it was going to happen anyway.**

**Hana: Shut up! And how come you're conscious again?**

**Sora: Were YOU the one who knocked him unconscious?**

**Hana: No, I… Er… Hehehe…**

**Sora: DIE BITCH!**

**Hana: -KEYBLADED-**


	4. kairi's revenge

**Hana: Fanx 4 all yur reviews! They make me happy! Look, another chappie already xD**

**& **

**Dark Thoughts in a Hart of Light  
Chapter 4  
Kairi's Revenge**

**&**

Kairi sat in her bedroom. It was large – her parents were rich and owned a huge house – and painted in thousands of sickly shades of pink and purple. Everything was lacy and frilly. It was very preppy and had posters of Britney Spearz and April Lavigne on the walls nd all sorts of other crappy bands like that (a/n: sorry if you like them, but I really hate April – she's such a poser!)

She had heard about Sora telling Riku he loved him in Maths and was very pissed off. She had rung his house about ten times asking his mother if Sora was in but he wasn't.

Then, in a flash of inspiration, Kairy decided to call Riku to see if he was at home; she picked up her pink phone and dialled the number, waiting, but there was no reply and the answer machine kicked in.

Disgusted, Kairi threw her fancy phone down on her bed with so much force it bounced like a tennis ball, eyes narrowed.

So Sora and Riku were both away at the same time, and their parents had no idea where they were… Kairi bit her lip, thinking hard, so hard she barely noticed the pain.

They had both disappeared after Sora confessed his undying love for the silver-haired boat… It was suspicious. Too suspicious, in fact.

"I bet I know what they're doing…" Kairi growled, clenching her fists so her nails dug into her haggard palm. "And Riku is so stupid – doesn't he know that Sora is MINE?! I saw him first, the stupid fucking bastard…"

Yes, Kira thought, making up his mind. She was going to find Sora and Riku, and teach them that Sora was HERS, no-one else's. She picked up a knife from the kitchen on her way out and hid it in her pocket, walking purposely through the street.

She bet she knew where they were, too.

The Secret Place…

**&**

Sora's face was flushed red as he starred into his lover's gorgeous, icy-blue orbs that radiated passion; his own red spheres (a/n: he was wearing contacts kk?) were similarly clouded with lust and fashion.

"Riku, I love you…" he muttered, leaning in forwards for a kiss. Their lips met, the taste of saccharine spices meeting the brunet's rose-petal lips as he moaned in delight; this was so wrong, wrong, wrong but it felt so right…

"I love you too, Sore," Riku said when their lips finally parted, chest heaving as he gasped for air. However, Sora's fingers met his lips in an attempt to silence him, and nothing more was said as Riku pulled Sora in even closer for another kiss, this one more passive than before.

Sora tilted his head and opened his mouth to allow Riku better access, the platinum haired boy's tongue pussing insistently past his lips and into the sweet cavern that was his mouth, all the while trailing feather-like touches across the brunet's skin, making him moan in ecstasy.

Slowly, Riku's lips slid across Sora's to feel more of his flushed, peach-coloured skin, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his neck, nipping at the exposed flesh. Sora's hands fisted in Riku's hair as he continued to lick at his skin, hips grinding slowly – agonisingly slowly – into his.

Sora's eyes widened and mumbled "R… Riku…" but was silenced quickly as the boy's lips met his again, locked together in emotion and-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Both boys broke apart quickly, turning in alarm to see the haggard Kira at the entrance to the secret place, her huge chest heaving and falling against her skimpy top, hands on her hips. She looked murderous as she glared at them.

"Well, um, Kairi.." Riku started, but he was cut.

"YOU WERE TRYING TO REAP MY SORA, WEREN'T YOU? YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Kairi shouted in hate.

"No, I wasn't, you got it all wrong-" Riku shook his elf, but Kairi wasn't listening, she cut him off again.

"SORAS MINE AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" she continued to shout, reaching for something in her pocket, and Sora saw it was a kite, sharp and pointy and glittering in the dull light of the Secret Place.

The girl dived forwards maniacally, but Sora screamed "NO, KRUSTY, DON'T!" and ran forwards to protect Riku.

"SORA!" Riku cried, but it was too late.

Sora gasped as the sharp point of the knife hit his chest, blood flying out everywhere in crimson ruby drops as his ribs buckled under the strength Wakka was exerting on the now blood-soaked kite.

"Oh…" he muttered, pain coursing through his body.

And then everything went black.

**&**

**OMG, CLIFF HANGER, LOL XD**


	5. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Hana: OMGOMGOMG. This took aggeesss to r it, im sorry! I just has so much to do…**

Riku: Yeahh, right. What's more important than US???

**Hana: But ive been super-stressed lately, studying for exams and stuff next summer!!! You know how it is?**

**Sora: Exams? I never bothered with those~**

**Riku: That's why you FAILED everything, Sora.**

**Sora: :3**

**Riku: Yea, he'd rather stay at home and play with his cat than revise math.**

Hana: XDD That ttly fits your carefree character!!! But I can't do that D: Soo yea. I wrote this up quickly cuz I only just remembered I have to finish this!!! I hope you like it? It might be a bit rushed? Ohh! And my microsoft word died a while ago – which SUCKS – so im using notepad which dioesn't have spellcheck, okay?

**Riku: K**

**Hana: WHOOT! Now weve finished that ABSYMALLY long a/n, let's get the fuckin story!!!**

Riku + Sora: Yayyy!

**& **

**Dark Thoughts in a Hart of Light  
Chapter 5  
I'm not okay (I promise)**

**&**

Pain exploded in Riku's mind as he stared in disbelief at Sora's body. It was covered in blood. A large gash was in his stomache where Kairi's knife had punctured his flesh. It was really gross. Bile rose in Riku's throat, making him want to throw up.

"Sora… Sora… My God…" Riku whispered frantically, eyes wide and panicked. He took the limp body in his arms, it was shaking and cold, like death. "Sora! Please be okay!"

And then Sora parted his cherry blossom lips and whispered 4 sweet words, radiant and beautiful to the silverhaired boy: "Riku… I love you…" The words were weak, choked, his chest rising and falling steadily. He panted and gasped.

It was all so sudden.

1 minute he was breathing, struggling…

The next he was not.

A weak smile slid on Sora's ashen face, chalky white like ice, and then his thick eyelashes slid shut.

Riku could only sit their in the cold and wet of the secret place, holding onto the comatose body of his lover. Tears began to prick his eyes. His grip on Sora tightened.

"Why…" he whispered. "Why, why? He only just told me his feelings… And now he's gone… Is this it?"

Riku had always dreamed of Sora confessing his love, but not like this. Not covered in blood and gore, dying. Dead?

Lost in his greif, Riku didn't notice as Kairi got to her feet and ran away, crying.

**&**

Kairi ran down the beach, red hair blowing crazzily about her pallid face. Her purple eyes were filled with tears.

_I didn't mean to hurt him! _She thought bitterly. _I never wanted to hurt Sora… I really like him! He just got the way! Oh my God!!! What have I done???_

Her knees gave out beneath her and she fell onto the sand, wimpering and stuff.

"Why Sora? WHYYYY?!!?!?!?!?!??"

But her loud screams soon caught the attention of some kids who were hanging round on the beach. They looked really rough. 1 was really tall and skinny, with red hair and atooes under his acid eyes. They were all wearing black cloaks. (Under his coat, Axel was wearing a black Marilyn Monsoon T-shirt with red writing, ripped black skinny jeans with lots of chains nd belts, and black converse ((a/n: I own an outfit just like this!!! C: Email me if you want to c the pictures)) also he wore lots of eyeliner, cause it's cool when guys do that, lol)

"Well well well," said the tall one (Axel – if you hadn't figured out :P I love Axel!), glaring down at Kairi's poathetic form huddled up on the wet sand. "if it isn't kairi. the total bitch." He laughed.

Then he grabbed a hold of her red hair, pulling her dirty fasce up to his.

"I'm going to enjoy this. U've had this coming to you for a loonng time."

Kairi gasped

**&**

a/n: omg O: what will happen? Well, of course, _**I**_ know XDDD but I hope you like it? Nyway, look forward 2 the next update!! It will be quick, I promise :3


	6. HaNa'S aUtHoR's NoTe

**HANA'S AUTHOR'S NOTE  
(~*please read*~)**

**xXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

O:

I know its super-unprofessional to leave ans in the middle of a fic, especially when ppl are waiting for the next chapter, butttt~ there are a few things I want to talk a bout, okay!!!

A lot of ppl are telling me Sora is acting OOC. Well, yea, he kinda is, cuz in the games he was all happy all the time. but he was in a DISNEY Game. They can't put dark depressin things in a CHILDRENS GAME!!! And its just nut possible for somebody to be happy ALL the time.

also, if fanfiction was exactly like canon there would b no point in making fanfiction. IF YOU DON'T LIKE SORA'S CHARACTERISATION THAN GO PLAY THE GAME OK!!!! ¬.¬

&& why do I hate Kairi?

Well, its really simple.

SHE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING IN ALL T HE GAMES.

Shes like bella swan from twilite. Theyre both bland damsel-in-distress type Mary-sues who have to wait for strong guys to rescue them. Kairi is always getting saved by sora and riku (and naminé one point) & when she does get a keyblade it's a total joke nd doesn't even DO ANYTHING. She barely even uses it.

She also has no personality, rly. Shes only a plot device, not a real CHARACTER – if she didn't EXIST there wouldnt be a 1st game cuz it revolves around her being kidnapped. They needed one of Soars friends 2 be kidnapped so he would try 2 find her. Kairi only exists 4 the plot, but they didnt give her ANY personality. if she actually had some sort of distinct personality traits that made her stand out more maybe id like her.

so yeaaaa. i don't hate all women

just bland boring characters like bella nd kairi hu have no personality and exist only to further a story

(also she split Sora and Riku up srsly. like oO. Plus theres nothing special about her. i like selphie wayyy more xD)

So yea.

& the people who don't like it cause Sora & Riku are together? …Why read a story clearly marked SORIKU? I don't get you guys O: and srsly, stop heating.

So you stu~pid pplz can stop flaming now kthxbye

I'm doing this because i want to nd I don't care if you guys don't like it!!! i have my own reasons 4 doing everything but I don't need 2 explain it to YOUUU!!!

nyway thanks to everyone who read nd reviewed nd actually LIKED IT. Thnx C:

Next chapter will be up soon. Soooooon.

Also, hopefully my MSWord will be fixed by then so there wont be all these wired spelling errors.

Love  
Hana-chan~  
XOXOXOX

~*kirakira*~**

* * *

**

**Sora: Hey, Riku…**

**Riku: nyeh? What is it?**

**Sora: We were barely included in this update!**

**Riku: …so?**

**Sora: (hopefully) Does this mean that crazy author lady has gotten tried of us? Does that mean we can go home?**

**Hana: SORAAAAHHH!~ Have you been calling me a 'crazy author lady' again?**

**Sora: (sweatdrop) Um… No?**

**Hana: That's a lie.**

**Sora: N-n-no…**

**Hana: YOU'RE LAYING! USO DA! USO DA! USO DA YO!**

**Sora + Riku: O_o;;**

**Hana: ! (Creepy-ass Higurashi-ish laughter) (grabs hatchet)**

**Sora + Riku: RUN AWAY!!! RUN AWAY!!!!**


End file.
